The Television Incident
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Nichole Knight, Lucien LaCroix, Janette DuCharme, and Natalie Lambert find Nick Knight in a funny situation. Finished. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Forever Knight' or any of the characters. I do own Nichole, so no stealing her. Permission to archive in the usual places: Mel's FK site, Anita's FK site, FTP site. I'll put it on so it will also be archived there. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone after I've seen the episode of 'Zooboomafoo'. I just had to write down, but kept putting it off until now. This piece has not been beta read, so mistakes are mine alone. Hehehe.

**_The Television Incident_**

It was a school holiday, and Nichole came down the stairs in the pre-dawn morning to find a hilarious sight before her in the loft's living room. It took everything in her **not** to laugh at what she saw. She inched her way to where she knew the camera was kept, and took a picture as soon as it was in her grasp. She immediately replaced it. "Umm, Daddy, are you stuck?" She asked the male who seemed to have **attached** himself to the television.

Nick Knight knew that he should've fed first before sitting down to watch some television, but he never listened to his own conscience. "No, I al not huck." He replied to his daughter's question as he tried once more to jerk himself free from the TV set, but stopped as he found that he couldn't do it by himself. "Hall Hat." He instructed her as he signed with his hand to place a call.

Nichole just answered with a crack of a giggle coming through her voice, "Okay." She walked over to the phone, and picked it up dialing Natalie Lambert's home number. When the older woman answered, she laughed into the receiver and explained "Mom, bring your medical bag and come to the loft. Daddy needs some help." She listened for a moment, "No, Mom, nothing is wrong per say and I can't tell you over the phone. You'll have to see it for yourself to believe it." She received the 'I'll be there as soon as possible', before hanging up the phone in a fit of laughter. She turned to Nick and asked, "How did you end up like this, Daddy?"

"I hon't hant who halk ahout it." Nick replied around his stuck fangs, and groaned as he heard a **whoosh** of a vampire's arrival followed closely by another. He gave another groan as he heard male and female laughter join his daughter's.

Nichole watched at her grandfather and aunt arrived, and silently pointed to her father during her unstoppable laughter. She was rewarded with them joining her. "Don't ask me what happened, but he refuses to talk about it. Mom is on her way to get him **unstuck**." She managed through her giggles.

LaCroix was wondering what his son was doing when he got stuck himself and announced, "I believe I shall wait for the good doctor to arrive. This I've got to see." He then turned to his companion, "Would you like to stay and see how this turns out, Janette?"

Janette took a seat on the couch, and motioned for the others to join her. "Oui, Pere. I don't think there is nothing better to watch anyway." She answered through her own laughter.

Natalie had broken speed laws to get to Nick's loft quickly. She wasn't sure what to expect with Nichole's cryptic comments as she got into the lift and began her trip up to the loft. As she got off the elevator, she didn't expect to see the sight before her. Nick was stuck in the television set drooling all over the floor. Nichole, LaCroix, and Janette were seated on the couch watching him as they laughed loudly. Natalie couldn't help herself as she too started to laugh at the situation Nick had gotten himself into. "Well, Nichole, you were right. I wouldn't have believed you if you told me." She said to her adoptive daughter.

Nick heard Nat enter the loft, and gave another groan as her laughter joined the others. "Hat, het he hout ah here." He pleaded to her.

"Under one condition, Nick." Natalie replied as she approached the stuck Nick.

"Hut his hit?" Nick asked around his stuck fangs.

"You tell us how you ended up like this." Natalie answered through another fit of giggles, and watched as he gave a nod. Well the best he could at the moment.

Nick had finally given in after a brief moment, but knew once they knew the truth he would never live it down. After a few moments of Natalie's meddling, he was free and stood up straight for the first time in the last 45 minutes. He looked up into the faces of his **television audience**, and asked "What?"

The entire group of four looked at him expectedly as they each answered in one word, that when put together like they did made a complete statement.

"We..." Nichole started.

"Are..." LaCroix added.

"Waiting..." Janette said.

"Nick!" Natalie finished for the group.

Nick finally relented, as he knew that they wouldn't stop hounding him if he did. "I decided to see what my daughter saw in the early morning educational shows on PBS Kids. Happy?" He nearly snarled at them as he made his way over to the refrigerator to quell his hunger of the last hour.

Nichole had already picked up the TV guide and was looking through it. She stopped as one particular show caught her attention, as well as the name of the episode. She busted out laughing anew. At the looks of sending her to the nut house came from the other three people, she showed them the listing. She was rewarded yet again as they joined her in Looney Land.

Nick took this moment to sneak out of the loft unnoticed, trying to think of a perfect plan to start somewhere far away from them with a new name that can't be connected back to him.

The listing that Nichole had shown everyone was 'Zooboomafoo' with an episode on bovines.

FINI


End file.
